The G-boys First Day in Rome.
by oo6g
Summary: Entering into the 1200's if your from the 3046 and you tell me how you would feel.


The G-Boys first day in Rome

Disclaimer: I truly hope you will enjoy this story even though , it is very different from modern English, but anyway I hope you like it, welcome to the roman times::trumpets roars as the author  006g walks out, he was wearing a robe and had a funny looking hat on:: I do not own any gundam stuff or gladiator things. And of course this is out of the story.

006g: Hello everyone and welcome to Rome,::looks to the G-boys:: well I hope you will have a good time watching the Gladiators fight to the death, hmmmmmm?

:: Trowa was the only one who said nothing but then everyone else said "hell yeah"::  

oo6g: Well let's start with some gladiators, first off we have Maximus the great general of me of course. Then we have the Commander of the Inter Galactic Forces, both of you please come on out. ::the crowd goes wild and mostly of them were girls cheering for the great Gladiator Maximus:: 

006g:  Ok let's start off with Maximus vs. The great silent TROWA!!!

::Trowa's eyes widen:: what!!! This can't be I am not a gladiator, I am a gundam pilot I have no fighting skills with a sword and shield, so I actually think we should carry a vote.

006g: ok sounds fair let's all vote guards enforce this vote with a sword to each and everyone of their throat.

::the guards take their swords and point them to the G-boys and makes face expressions like they are going to kill them if they vote "no":: 

G –boys: uh yes make him go, sorry Trowa we were forced

::The Great Sir Maximus comes out bearing a sword and a tower shield and he walks out and stands in the middle of the arena and looks to the crowd raising his sword yelling "elocan" which means death in roman terms, then slowly the guards gave Trowa a sword and a heavy shield and he was lead out there like a barbarian::

Trowa: yea cheer for me for I am about to die!!!!

::006g the emperor stood up and gave them both a salute and they both shouted  "We who are about to die salute you"::

Maximus: Where would you like to be buried?

Trowa: At your moms house!!!!

Maximus: your dead buddy!!! 

::Maximus comes at Trowa with his sword, Trowa in his own way of course put his sword up and blocked the first blow but he missed the second blow and the sword was knocked clear out of his hand and stuck into the ground about fifty feet away::

Trowa- damnit, I have no skill in this gees I am a Gundam wing pilot not a gladiator 

Maximus comes at Trowa again and a Trowa blocks with his massive shield then he hits maximus in the face with the large shield.

Maximus: offffffff arggggghghh my face you ass, you will pay for your sins

Maximus: this time Maximus comes down hard on Trowa splitting his shield clear in half.

Trowa: no my shield, damn you author you gave me a wooden shield and you gave him a metal one.

006g: Well what can I say…I did not think you could handle a metal shield…? Well now that you say and think you can handle one I will  give it to you, on one condition, if you know you can win. ::Snaps his fingers and a metal large tower shield appeared at the feet of Trowa::

Trowa: ha yes I now have the power to get through this horrible hell arena.

::Trowa finally picks up the tower shield and holds it high up in the air smiling:: Now Maximus king of the losers will die with me handy dandy shield of light!!!!!

006g: Handy dandy…what the fu….

Crowd member: Come on Maximus cut his freaking head off!!!

Maximus: I will do what I must to win

Maximus charges at Trowa and clashes down on his so-called "shield of light"

Maximus: Taste elven  steel!!!!

At that instant Trowa ducked down making his shield come up and hit Maximus in the hurtful spot.

Maximus: gees my nit's hurt like god awful mighty

Maximus falls to the ground dropping his sword and shield and bites the dirt; He slowly gets up wiping the dirt from his mouth and coughs up a little blood from his throat.

Maximus: What is this how can I be losing to a pretty boy such as your self!!!!!

Trowa: I may be a pretty boy, but I am kicking your ass!!!

006g: All right just finish the job and show me how much you are not a pretty boy, Service here. for I am the emperor give me wine and food you fools!!!!

Servant: Yes my lord, please do not be mad and strike me down with your anger oh lord of the mighty gods.

006g: Who said I was a god, I just wanted a little service from my commoners.

The servers run off to get what he wanted

006g: Ok you two can give up or you can fight to the death which will it be?

Trowa: I say we finish what we started; since you say Maximus is so mighty I will see him pay for his sins.

Maximus coughs a little then clears his throat

Maximus: you are so brave to say so, I will not die with out taking you with me, stupid ass Gundam wing person!!!!

They both start clashing their swords together in an all out brutal murder

Maximus: Die coward!!!!!

Trowa: you are the coward for naming one!!

006g pulls a laptop from hammer space and types a few things in, and heavy arms the new advance model appears behind Trowa, Trowa looks at it and quickly gets into it.

Maximus: what the freaking cows head is that bloody thing?

006g: heavy arms, one of the coolest gundams for Gundam wing, very strong.

Trowa: haha now you will die like a fry

Maximus: well ,well the great old emperor has finally sunken this low, well what do I get?

006g types a couple more things on his laptop and a Leo suit appears, of course the arena changed as well, it was now a large arena with great absorbing energy and gun power walls.

Maximus: Hey cool, how do I get into the damn thing?

All of the Gundam fans and the Gundam makers laugh their ass off at maximus for not knowing anything about the Leo or how to get into it.

006g: Ok people no more laughing there shall be silence upon the point of my hand, Ok maximus it does not take a rocket scientist to get into a leo you fool, even an emperor such as myself knows how to get into one.

Maximus: Like I said I am no Gundam wing pilot, as you like to call them I am roman general of the great north of…

006g: We get the picture maximus now just get in your leo and shut up::Takes a laptop from hammer space and type's in a few thing and maximus appears inside the leo and a leo manual is right in front of him, He looked through some of the pages hardly understanding any of the future writhing::

006g: Now let the battle begin

::The crowd goes wild and the girls hoot and call at Trowa and the other Gundam boys and boo at maximus::

006g: Come on maximus fire you weapon at him, I have given you a gatling gun at your disposal, No offence to any of the Gundam wing people I just wanted this battle to last longer then three sec's, you understand that heavy arms could take on a couple of Leo's at the same time. 

::The crowd cheers for the emperor basically saying it's ok to go on to the way the emperor wanted it, what were they going to say "uh sorry sir you can't do that" and have their head cut clear off their body… I think not::

::Maximus putt's on his glasses and looks very closely at the manual trying to figure, By the way where in the world would he put his glasses I mean he has all the armor on?::

Maximus: What the bloody hell how do I work this thing, piece of shit damnit I hate the future and what it will bring I hope I am truly dead by then.

Trowa: Well I rather use a buster rifle to kill something then use a sword, I mean come on

Maximus: well I did find a price to a good sword on e-bay

Trowa: oh really how much

Maximus: it was about fifty-

006g: shut up you two and fight

::Trumpets are loud and the flares fly and the battle was suppose to start but maximus sat looking at his manual as he ate apple's and cheese::

006g: W hat the hell are you doing, my god gees your stupid ,fight you fool fight!!!!!!   

Maximus: Damn this is the shit right here a little apple and some cheese Mmmmm well I love this.

006g: MAXIMUS FIGHT OR DIE!!!!!!!!

::Maximus quickly puts down his cheese and starts to make the Leo move forward very slowly at first but then he picked up speed to a run and smashed into heavy arms. CRASH, BOOM::

Trowa: What the heck I never knew he would actually hit me

Maximus: Take that you stupid excuse for a man.

::Trowa  does his skills and takes control and since we all know trowa wastes all of his ammo in one fight he lets everything unload on the Leo::

Maximus: hmmm what does a flashing red light mean?

::Inside the Leo there was the computer saying "Computer is corrupted system will implode if you do not stabilize the alpha core do so now or it will implode…. Danger. Danger will Robinson"::

Trowa: Hmmm how about some rockets to shove up your ass so called gladiator?

Maximus: How about some bullets?

Trowa: Well I am out of those so I will just use some rockets to make you fall to your knees

Maximus: You are very sick

::Maximus with his remain power in the Leo runs at Trowa and crashes into Heavy arms causing both of them to loose there balance and both of them come crashing down with a big BOOM::

006g: Alright my fellow people what do you think should we kill both of them or just kill one of them you decide ……………………………………….

                                                                  THE END until next chapter this has been a parody of gladiator 

                                                                             Vs gundam wing 

Credits

Maximus-Russell Crowe

006g- matt handsome

Trowa- Well I wonder himself

Anyone who I missed-was played by themselves once again

Now if you have any ideas about the second day in Rome then you tell me on a review this has been Cesar telling you all to have a good bloody day.


End file.
